Happy Birthday, Anton
This is the first episode of AnTEN. Synopsis Anthony Martin, Plumber in training, receives a new model of the Omnitrix for his 13th birthday. He decides to become a crime fighter. Transcript We see a billboard saying welcome to Redwood Grove. We then see a two floor house. Inside, we see a group of people singing 'Happy Birthday' to a brunette boy with light green eyes, peach skin, a black T-shirt with neon green sleeves, blue knee length jean shorts, white socks and black shoes. Later that day, at 6:00 pm, Anton is sitting on his bed reading one of his new comic books, but Azmuth teleports into his room. (Azmuth) Anton! Happy birthday! (Anton) Oh hi Azmuth! (Azmuth) I have a present. A small black rubber pod teleports into Azmuth's hands in a flash of green light, said flash catching Anton's attention. The pod opened up to reveal a green watch with the Omnitrix symbol. (Anton, excited) OH YES! The watch latches onto Anton's right wrist. (Azmuth) It's the newest model! Be careful with it! Anton is about to run out, but halts. (Anton) Wait, why are you giving me this? (Azmuth) Because you got the highest marks on your Plumber's Academy exam! Plus, you seem responsible. (Anton) Thank you! Anton runs outside to see a bank robbery in progress. (Anton) Gee, what a convenient way to practice my powers! Anton presses the faceplate and a hologram akin to Omniverse's hologram appears. He sees an icon and presses it. (Anton) Oh boy, Oh boy, Oh boy! Anton slams the Omnitrix and appears in a green and white background. TRANSFORMATION BEGIN Anton's upper torso grows and turn silver. His stomach turns black His limbs are engulfed in flames and once they clear, they leave black limbs with silver metallic armor. His hands turn black. He loses his nose, mouth and ears. His hair bursts into flames and his head turns silver, metallic and begins to resemble the top of a volcano. His eyes turn green. The Omnitrix symbol appears on his chest. TRANSFORMATION END (Anton) Whoa? Who's this dude? Anton aims him hands to the ground and fire erupts from his hands, propelling him into the air. (Anton) Aaaah! He falls to the sidewalk unharmed. (Anton) Wait, I'm made of metal AND I have fire powers?! Rad! From this day forward, this alien's name shall be Flamethrower! Now to catch those robbers! He runs to the bank. (Flamethrower) Hey, you lowlife thugs, unless you have a death wish, I suggest you drop the money so I can take you two off to the big house! (Robber #1) Oh yeah? You in what army? Flamethrower face palms, grabs both robbers with one hand and uses the other to propel himself and the robbers into the sky, causing the robbers to shriek in fright. (Flamethrower) What's the matter, lowlifes? Scared of heights? Maybe next time you'll think twice about your actions. He begins chuckling, but the Omnitrix starts beeping. (Flamethrower) From years of watching Ben Tennyson in action, I can tell that's not good. In a flash of green light, a reverted Anton plus the robbers plummet back to the ground. The robbers land on their feet unharmed, but Anton lands in Robber #2's arms. (Robber #1) Look, kid, I don't know what witchcraft you used to turn into that living flamethrower guy, but it doesn't matter, because me and my boy Jason 'bout to beat the living heck outta you! The Omnitrix glows, signaling it has recharged. Anton selects another alien. He reappears in the white and green background. TRANSFORMATION BEGIN Anton turns taller and more muscular as he turns into solid rock. His chin grows bigger as his head turns flat. He gains a black vest with short green sleeves. His eyes turn green and the Omnitrix symbol appears on his chest as he looks at himself. (Anton) ROCKHARD! The robbers look at him in shock. (Rockhard) Now, what was that about beating the living heck out of me? 5 minutes later, the robbers are hanging from their underpants on a lamppost. END Characters Anton Azmuth Villains Robbers Aliens Used Flamethrower (first appearance) Rockhard (first appearance) Category:Episodes